Toque
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Slash/Yaoi] Poe sabía mejor que nadie que el odio de Finn por la cicatriz no era tanto por la apariencia, sino por el significado. Pero lo tendría para cuando necesitara cualquier tipo de apoyo, incluso si lo que quería era borrar ese toque de su mente. — PoexFinn


**Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece, todo fue una genialosa idea George Lucas, que vendió sus derechos a Disney, que sigue las ideas de J.J. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Toque**

Finn balanceaba las piernas, que colgaban laxas de la camilla de la enfermería, con una bata blanca igual a las que lo llevaban vistiendo desde que Chewie lo salvó de la base Starkiller, hacía bastantes meses ya. BB-8 estaba justo al lado de la puerta, también balanceándose al ritmo en que el moreno lo hacía.

Había despertado exactamente hacía seis semanas, pero no lo dejaban abandonar el ala médica.

Resultó perder bastante masa corporal y sus piernas, al abrir los ojos, estaban tan débiles que con suerte lo mantenían en pie unos segundos. Por suerte era algo que, a esa altura, había quedado en el pasado. Podía comer y procesar los alimentos al mismo ritmo de antes y logró _volver_ a aprender a caminar, como le indicaba la doctora bajo quien estaba a cargo, fue como volver a empezar de cero.

Lo cierto es que esperaba con muchas ansias que ese día le dijeran que podía largarse de ahí. No era tan mal lugar para pasar horas de ocio, pero sí para estar las veinticuatro horas del día mirando el techo, con esa luz blanca que llegaba a marearlo a veces y la bata incómoda que le impedía estar en pie cuando tenía las visitas de Poe o la General Leia, por vergüenza de andar mostrando de más. Ni hablar de la comida, que todos los días era la misma y tenía exactamente el mismo sabor.

BB-8 pareció asomar la cabeza al pasillo, comenzando a expresarse con pitidos y sonidos extraños que Finn aún no terminaba de comprender.

—¿Viene alguien? —El droide volvió a pitar, indicándole que así era y casi pareciendo él quien le estuviese teniendo paciencia—. Ya, ya, ya. No seas engreído.

—¿BB-8 engreído? ¿Desde cuándo? —La doctora pasó por la puerta. Era una mujer madura, con el pelo pintándose de blanco y una figura esbelta. Sus rasgos estaban arrugados por el tiempo, pero tenía las manos más firmes y de temer que el ex soldado podría haber tenido cerca, al menos por parte de una humana. Se acercó hasta él y llevó la punta del estetoscopio a la zona donde latía su corazón, para después tomar una linterna pequeña y examinarle los ojos—. ¿Nada nuevo?

—Solo quiero irme.

Ella sonrió divertida. —Me alegra eso, porque esta misma tarde se hará —Finn la miró arrugando el entrecejo, sospechando de creerle o no, al parecer. La mujer guardó el utensilio en su bolsillo y le dedicó una mirada de aparente ofensa, llevando las manos a las caderas—. ¡No me mires así, ex soldado de la Primera Orden! Te irás, ocupas espacio para los heridos de gravedad.

BB-8 exclamó sonidos bastante ruidosos entonces.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sí que los hay, no me contradigas —Lo retó la mujer, Finn sonrió esperanzado. El droide rodó por la habitación, girando alrededor de la camilla y regresando a la puerta, volteándose para pitar otro par de veces y salir—. ¡Sí, sí, ve a decirle las buenas!

El muchacho se frotó las manos con ansiedad, mostrando una sonrisa y alegría que parecían lejanas en su interior desde _aquel_ día. La doctora se volvió otra vez a él.

—Te traerán ropa en un rato y entonces podrás irte —sonrió—. Ahora levanta la bata, quiero ver tu espalda.

La herida había sanado, la pérdida de sangre no había sido tan grave, gracias a que fue hecha por un sable de luz y esto impidió en gran parte que no muriera desangrado, sin embargo, fue hecha con mala intensión y hubo perforado hondo en su espalda. Le atravesaba desde el omóplato izquierdo hasta casi la zona derecha de las caderas y esas eran las partes menos afectadas. Su columna se salvó de suerte, tal parecía que Kylo Ren no estuvo realmente interesado en matarlo.

Menudo consuelo.

Al despertar, si bien las heridas ya no estaban al rojo vivo, solo había sanado la parte interna de la carne y los músculos, que era lo más grave. El problema ahora eran las capas de piel exteriores, intentando sanar con él moviéndose y estando activo. Cada movimiento dolía, incluso el balanceo de las piernas. Dormía boca abajo para evitar el dolor y, todos los días después de los primeros (donde también le asistieron con inyecciones), la doctora iba a ponerle una crema que ayudaba a sanar más rápido y anestesiaba la zona, evitando así el ardor y la posible picazón que de a ratos lo atacaban.

—Ya va mucho mejor, una o dos semanas más con esto y estarás como nuevo —Le palmeó el hombro derecho en lo que buscaba nuevas vendas para cubrirle la herida, ya limpia y barnizada.

—Seguro, sí. Con una horrible cicatriz.

—Vamos, muchacho. Te habrían pasado cosas peores si siguieras siendo stormtrooper.

Cómo comenzaba a odiar esa palabra y a todo lo que representaba. Ni siquiera lo dejaban dormir del todo por las noches.

BB-8 llegó rodando otra vez para sacarlo de los inicios de esos pensamientos, detrás de él apareció Leia y, tras ella, Poe, quien levantó una mano en saludo y sonrió con esa alegría que solía desprender de por sí, sumada a otro incentivo para ser más brillante. Finn no necesitó mucho más que eso para saber que el droide había rodado directo a decirle. Lo que no entendía era qué hacía allí la General.

—Señora —Trató de ponerse firme, la aludida sonrió e hizo un gesto despreocupado con las manos.

—Descanse, soldado —Sonrió—. Me acaban de decir en los pasillos que vas a estar de alta en unas horas.

—Así es, señora.

—En ese caso, vengo a informarte; ya que el señor Dameron es mi mejor piloto y hombre de confianza, al mismo tiempo en que es la única persona allegada a ti y que puede inspirarte confianza, _y que confía en ti_ —agregó entre líneas—, he predispuesto que compartirán su lugar de descanso y la habitación en el cuartel. Cualquier duda consúltela con él, va a ser quien le de una guía por las instalaciones. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —Asintió Finn, mirando por sobre el hombro de Leia a Poe, que le guiñó un ojo divertido.

—Así además te tendré vigilado, no vaya a ser que seas un mal tipo después de todo —Se burló el piloto, la expresión del moreno se privó de toda alegría ante aquel señalamiento—. Es broma, Finn —Le tranquilizó, sintiéndose culpable al ver el cambio en sus facciones, la General se permitió reír.

—Fui yo quien lo demandó, no te hagas de rabietas con Dameron, stormtrooper.

Finn casi dio un salto, sintiéndose regañado por Leia. Cuando finalmente ésta se hubo ido, luego de un rato conversando con la doctora sobre su estado y mientras Poe le explicaba varias minorías necesarias para acostumbrarse a la vida diaria allí (como que las duchas estaban abiertas de tres a cinco y solo por cinco minutos cada turno y que los horarios había que respetarlos como si fueran sagrados al igual que cualquier otra norma, entre otras cosas), el muchacho se sentía mucho más ansioso.

—Estarás escuchando ronquidos y aspirando el aroma de la masculinidad en poco tiempo, mejor disfruta este lugar un poco más —aconsejó la mujer, riéndose de ver cómo parecía más motivado que nunca.

—Sí, señora —respondió, aunque no tomándolo en cuenta; lo que quería realmente era irse y dejar las paredes blancas para quien le gustase.

.

Pasaron unos pocos días para que se acostumbrase a la cama, más dura que la de la enfermería sin dudas, para que todos lo saludasen como si lo conocieran y para hacerse a la idea de que escucharía murmullos y voces altas de sus compañeros por las noches, que quizá no querían dormir o bien se hacían fiestas y reuniones, ni hablar de los olores corporales cuando regresaban la mayoría de un día de entrenamiento y todavía era mediodía, que faltaba un par de horas para la apertura de las duchas.

Pero así como reconocía que la Primera Orden había sido distinta, tampoco llegaba a ver esto como el gran malestar (aunque extrañase la cama más blanda y mullida).

A lo que no se acostumbraba era a sentir el dolor de esa inmensa cicatriz, tampoco se adaptaba a verse al espejo e incluso había comenzado a evadirlos. Desde esa última tarde en la enfermería no se había aplicado la crema más por no serle necesaria que por olvidarse, realmente Finn creía que solo era para anestesiar el dolor (y luego de un severo regaño de la doctora, a la semana de haberse ido, se enteró de que en realidad era también cicatrizante), y porque no llegaba con sus manos a cubrir toda la herida (y porque odiaba sentir la textura, ya que se acordaba cómo se veía en el espejo también). La cuestión fue que prefirió, en cualquier caso, ignorar el regaño de la doctora cuando regresó a mediodía de la revisión.

Ese día, luego del almuerzo ligero, Poe lo invitó a las actividades físicas que ofrecían a quienes tenían libre algún horario y a los que estaban en rehabilitación por algún accidente (ergo, siempre había gente ejercitándose al aire libre tanto por distracción como por deber).

Después de trotar por veinte minutos y descubrir que le resultaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, paró a descansar; cuando se sentó en el suelo casi gimió del ardor que le atravesó (irónicamente) la espalda. Y permaneció sintiendo espasmos de dolor mientras Poe continuaba trotando, casi pareciendo que se le reía en la cara por su falta de forma, al cabo intentó hacer otro tipo de actividades que resultaban cayéndole iguales; todas le daban un tirón horrendo.

Apenas llegaron las tres de la tarde fueron a las duchas, en busca de sus cinco minutos de agua.

Poe estaba ya por salir de los vestidores, con la toalla en sus hombros mientras se secaba el pelo, cuando le llamó la atención Finn, quien se terminaba de calzar los pantalones y mantenía la espalda al descubierto cuando ésta comenzó a sangrar.

—Estás sangrando, Finn —advirtió, quitándose la toalla propia y colocándosela en la espalda para detener la corriente y observar mejor si era muy grave la situación—. Se ha de haber abierto un pequeño punto, no creo que sangres mucho más…

—Me duele muchísimo, amigo —comentó, rindiéndose finalmente a la situación. Sujetó la toalla entre sus manos y la extendió por toda su espalda, en busca de ocultar la marca que tanto repelús le daba de su compañero, quien ya la había visto pese al gesto.

—¿No te dieron nada para eso?

El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta le hizo verlo como si fuera un niño malcriado, y sonrió ante la idea, sacudiendo la cabeza. A fin de cuentas lo había criado la Primera Orden, definitivamente no estaba _bien_ criado. Un milagro era que se revelara de aquella crianza.

—¿Irás a la enfermería? —Le preguntó al verlo ponerse en pie y sujetar su camiseta, aferrándose a la toalla manchada de rojo para que lo cubriera. Le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bueno, sabrás tú.

Se fueron del lugar y dirigieron a la habitación, Finn se encerró en el baño y Poe se subió a la cama superior de la litera, que le pertenecía, para sacar un libro y comenzar a ojearlo. Observó la hora, siendo las tres y veinte minutos. A las cinco debía ir con la General y otro par de soldados de alto rango, iban a tratar de contactar con Rey, a ver qué les decía o podía decir sobre cómo iban las cosas, también recibirían información de aquellos que seguían los pasos de la Primera Orden, a ver qué planeaban y qué precauciones había que tomar.

Quizá hasta debería ir a alguna misión de reconocimiento en la mañana. De solo pensarlo suspiró profundamente y se metió en la lectura, queriendo olvidarse.

Finn estaba en el cubículo, acababa de lavar la toalla en el lavamanos y ahora estaba sentado en el retrete (por supuesto sin que hubiera nada más que espacio para ambas cosas y para que la puerta se pudiera abrir y cerrar), frotándose las manos después de esparcir entre ellas la crema para comenzar a aplicarla. No llegó muy lejos, por supuesto, ni siquiera alcanzó cerca de la zona que había estado sangrando.

Casi llegó a sentir una impotencia absoluta al percatarse de que no podría sin ayuda. En las duchas se había lavado en menos de esos cinco minutos permitidos, no se había movido de la misma posición (dando la espalda a la pared) y hubo entrado y salido envuelto en la toalla blanca para que no apreciaran su pequeño rasguño. Solo lo dejó a la vista cuando fue a ponerse la camisa, y justo Poe le llamó la atención.

Lo peor era que le dolía horrores, en especial ahora que en partes más sanas estaba anestesiándose y las otras más complicadas parecían gritar por la misma sensación. Finalmente salió del baño y observó a su compañero por sobre la cama, solo viéndosele los ojos. Éste quitó la vista de las letras y lo vio en ello, sonriendo automático por lo divertido y tierno que el moreno se veía allí, a los pies de la litera.

—¿Pasa algo?

Finn levantó el pomo con la crema a la altura de su cabeza, mostrándoselo.

—¿Me ayudas?

Poe sonrió más, asintiendo y bajándose de un salto, acarreó la silla libre que había allí para, aparentemente, cargar con las cosas que traían y no sabían dónde dejar, señalándosela al muchacho para que se sentara. Una vez allí, sujetó el pomo y lo regresó cuando tuvo la sustancia entre sus manos. El ex stormtrooper se tensó apenas sentir las manos cálidas del otro sobre su espalda.

—¿Duele?

—No necesitaría aplicarme de otra forma.

—Ya, ya, muchacho valiente —Se burló—. Pregunto si lo hace cuando te toco.

—Sí, pero solo lo que te demoras en hacerlo —aclaró.

Poe tragó saliva.

Finn tenía una espalda ancha y los músculos bien marcados, si bien se encontraba delgado en comparación a cuando lo conoció, seguía siendo un muchacho de complexión fuerte. Seguro estuviese cerca de doblegarlo. No podía evitar que las manos comenzaran a temblarle cuando las acercaba a tocarlo, ni podía suprimir el sudor de la tensión haciéndole picar el cuero cabelludo.

La piel de su compañero estaba caliente, parecía hervir especialmente en las zonas heridas. Tuvo la enorme tentación de tocarle la espalda en entereza y abiertamente, notándose cohibido y sonriendo por solo pensarlo.

—Es horrible…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, extrañado por la observación y creyendo haber presionado en algún lugar quizá más sensible.

—La herida, es horrible.

Poe levantó una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada a la altura donde tendrían que estar sus ojos si lo tuviese de frente. La verdad era que sí se hubo, por naturaleza ante el asunto, percatado de la marca abismal y permanente que Kylo Ren había dejado implantada en la espalda de Finn, pero apenas a los cinco segundos aquello se quedó a un lado.

Sentía el calor en sus manos por la idea de estar tocándolo a tal grado de intimidad, el calor mismo en su interior haciéndole crecer las ansias por mantenerlo cerca, comenzando a hacer que se preguntara cómo se sentiría envolverlo en sus brazos y llevar esa tibieza de la piel morena a su propia piel, recorrer con sus manos no solo la espalda que, con los días, volvería a ponerse en forma, también sentir el pecho, los brazos…

Suponía que debería ser una sensación abrumadoramente confortante y hermosa.

Con el pensamiento, otra vez volvió a sonreír brevemente, llevando las manos a los hombros anchos, tocando con más énfasis y guardándose para sí la sensación de ver y sentir a Finn así como estaba ahora principalmente; sintiéndose indefenso y mal. Él sabía mejor que nadie que no era tanto por la apariencia, sino también por el significado. El saber que el toque de aquel sujeto malo quedaría grabado por siempre en él, que el hecho de no haber podido ayudar en la lucha siempre lo perseguiría. Pero lo tendría para cuando necesitara cualquier tipo de apoyo, incluso si lo que quería era borrar ese toque de su mente.

Volvió colocar las manos sobre la herida, terminando de recorrerla en silencio y sin responder ante lo último dicho.

Finn se sintió incluso más desanimado ante ese hecho. Comenzando a sentir las manos de Poe ya sin molestia paseándose por su espalda. Por un momento llegó a creer que le diría algo, que lo retractaría como a solía hacer ante alguna de sus ocurrencias. Respiró profundamente, la herida ya no le dolía, en cambio notaba una molestia densa y pesada en su garganta. Quizá por eso no alcanzó a percatarse de la falta de tacto, que le llevó a sorprenderse por los brazos rodeando su el cuello, por su lado derecho.

Se apretó al abdomen de Poe, que lo afianzó con más ganas durante unos instantes mientras pasaba las manos por su pelo. Ganándose una mirada llena de dudas, se alejó lo suficiente para inclinarse, apoyando una de sus manos sobre una de las piernas de Finn y llevando la otra a una de sus mejillas.

Pasó de sus labios, rozando con los propios su otra mejilla y hasta llegar a su oreja, donde su respiración le hizo cosquillas al moreno, dejándolo tenso y en compañía de un escalofrío de advertencia, le susurró:

—Lo que menos vi fue la cicatriz.

 **..**

 **Estuve escribiendo esto desde, más o menos, que terminé el anterior one-shot. Al fin ahora pude terminarlo XD, creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que esta situación me fue so complicada de plasmar (y me terminó pareciendo que quedó insulsa).**

 **Me costó mucho y no me gustó cómo quedó. Mi situación es triste, pero de todas formas es algo que quería publicar.**

 **Si lo leyeron, mil gracias y dejen sus comentarios para saber si valió la pena, por favor.**

 **Cuídense mucho y ¡saludos!**


End file.
